


Hey Troublemaker, Now I'm Fresh!

by ma_jewelry



Category: Triple H (Band), Troublemaker
Genre: 365 Fresh AU, F/M, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempts, Violence, entirely MV based bc these awesome storylines deserve a fic c'mon, now AU, troublemaker au, very very brief mentions of dark themes eg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_jewelry/pseuds/ma_jewelry
Summary: based on Troublemaker (Troublemaker), Now (Troublemaker) (Uncut ver.), and 365 Fresh (Triple H).





	Hey Troublemaker, Now I'm Fresh!

Hyuna doesn’t regret her decision.

Not even one little bit.

*

She looks at E’Dawn’s reflection in the convenience store window while waiting for his brother to finish stocking up on essentials. He’s holding his head high, confident about her reply for some unknown reason as if he wasn’t the one who confessed just now.

She answers with a peck on his lips before Hui pushes them apart, but it’s too late.

He has to wait outside on the couch until the noises die down before pulling himself up onto the bed. Hui sighs towards Hyuna’s bare back, smooth and polished and perfect, constantly reminding him of the person underneath who was completely different from her appearance. 

At least these brats knew to leave a space for him on the only bed they had.

He wasn’t really against them getting together, but, now just wasn’t the best time? 

They had booked a single room under Hyuna’s ID so no one could trace his whereabouts. I.e., so they could keep using the bag of cash he had discovered in the boot of the car without worrying about those hookers finding him and leaving him with some organ or other not intact. 

Hui sighs one last time before closing his eyes. 

Did he remember to put the milk in the fridge?

Eh, he thinks he did.

*

Hyuna wouldn’t admit it, but she had watched E’Dawn fall asleep.  

He also had blonde hair. And sunken eyes and pale lips and liked to grab her hair as he took her but how the hell was he so different from Hyunseung?

She traces the outline of his profile with her eyes, feeling the bare chest under her fingertips rise steadily as the clock on the wall drags time forward, slowly and unwilling. 

Hyunseung would never give her this feeling. As if they have all the time in the world. As if she could close her eyes while his weren’t open, and when they woke the next morning everything would be where they’d left it the night before.

Loving Hyunseung was like hating yourself, Hyuna concluded.

To be honest, she’s pretty glad he never came back that night.

Unnoticeably, she slides out of the blonde boy’s hold, also careful not to wake Hui snoring softly behind her as she tiptoes into the bathroom.

She looks into the mirror, remembering when her hair was blue, was blonde, was black and undyed when she had been a paid assassin just like Hyunseung.

If only he had left that job, just like she had done.

Maybe they would still be together now…

The showerhead blasts cold jets into her face, which she involuntarily scrunches up, forgetting for a second what she had been fantasizing about.

Hah, she breathes a laugh. 

There’s no ‘maybe’. Hyunseung’s dead. She saw his pathetic figure lying in the alleyway as she walked to get groceries. She didn’t even need to flip him over, recognizing the couple ring she had personally put on him some weeks ago, and how he had promised her he’d stay with her forever, ‘till death do them apart’.

She laughs again. Death really did do them apart, huh.

Even though it hurt (of course it hurt), it wasn't like she couldn’t carry on with trying to stay alive. She just had a different purpose in life now. Instead of staying alive for Hyunseung, this time, she did it for herself.

Well, that was until that disgusting pig came along and ruined her plans.

The water stops and she grabs a towel, deciding against the hairdryer so the two boys next door can keep with their uninterrupted sleep. She can’t help but smile at how rapidly she was progressing, them being strangers only days ago. 

At this rate, she’ll be in love in no time.

She’s almost glad that that pig showed up. Though he did take away a life of peaceful mediocrity, he sacrificed himself for ‘the greater good’, giving her a chance to meet these two boys and begin a different kind of life, one that she never dreamed of in her past two lives with and without Hyunseung.

The pig was a heavy bleeder, but she cleaned him up easy. It gave her a fright initially, she’ll admit, not having had blood on her hands for such a long time now, but the more stains she got on her body the more violently a deep memory stirred, and at last she went into autopilot on how best to clean up a dead body.

He won’t be found by the police for at least a couple of years, she estimates. 

With that done, she hadn’t known what to do next. Past and present combined into a huge whirling tornado inside her head, and she doesn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened had she not met Hui.

The boy with a nick on his nose who was wide-eyed after slamming on the pedal as hard as he could, just in time. He stared at the beautiful redhead until she knocked on his window and invited herself in. 

Let’s go. She ordered.

He hadn’t even asked her name yet.

*

Hui was not having a good day that day. The person he’d beaten up a few days ago had called for help like the useless coward he was, and it wasn’t because he was bad at fighting that he received the same treatment from four sneering guys, waving an ugly fist in his face before they left as some kind of warning to keep him away from the coward in the future.

He wiped the corner of his mouth before it curved up into a scoff. He’ll stop teaching that boy a lesson himself when he learns to stop bullying other people.

Especially his younger brother. 

Annoyed without anywhere to release his anger, Hui found himself in a bar in the seediest part of town without figuring out how the hell he got there. Something in his head clicked loose after a couple of drinks, and he landed his eyes on the glinting car keys next to some girl with clothes too small for her body and face so drunk not even makeup could cover it up.

It was easier than he’d thought, he thinks as he flung the keys around his index finger, unlocking and igniting the car so smoothly it was like he’d owned it from the moment it was manufactured, for him and for him only. 

His head cleared up the more he drove. By the time he’d almost crashed into Hyuna, he was ready to go back and stupidly return the stolen vehicle to its owner.

Now, with a stunning girl by his side, there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

She didn’t ask him how someone in battered clothes could own such an expensive car. Just like how he didn’t ask her where all the blood came from, only offered a cloth to clean it up.

Shit, she thinks. She forgot to clean her hands after throwing away the gloves. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when the car brakes slam down; she nearly crashes headfirst into the front windowpane and her hair whips forward to the front of her face to surround her wide eyes like fire. 

What happened? She asks the boy. His lowered head lifts up slowly, and she can almost hear the gritted teeth forming a sharp angle in his jaw.

This was the second time today. What the fuck? Hui gets out of the car and slams the door shut.

When he sees who it is that he almost—no, that he had just solidly run into, he grabs the boy’s shirt without a word and lands a firm punch on his pale cheeks. And again. And again.

Hyuna doesn’t give it much notice at first. When she hears Hui calling the other boy’s name, she realizes that he knows him. This isn’t just some stranger who had been unfortunate enough to get hit by them.

She rushes to stop Hui so he doesn’t do something he might regret.

He shakes her off, but stops with the movements soon after. For the second time that night, Hyuna is surprised to learn that not only does Hui know this boy, he also knows and is furious about how the boy constantly tries to commit suicide. Today wasn’t the first time he’d done so, but the first time Hui witnesses it happening right in front of his eyes.

The boy—E’Dawn, as Hui called him—laughs throughout all of Hui’s blows. Blood seeps through his teeth, probably in other parts of his body too, but he doesn’t seem to notice. 

Who is he? Hyuna asks as he flops away like a mental asylum escapee. 

Hui wipes his bloodied hand on the side of his thigh.

My brother. He says.

Hyuna drags E’Dawn back and throws him onto the backseat of the car.

I like this one. We’re keeping him.

*

What happens when you have three young people with nothing afraid to lose and a big shitload of money?

And by people, I mean idiots, of course.

Hyuna laughs as she downs another shot. Who fucking cares? She was drunk and high and she was with two people she really liked. This is the life she had missed out on all along.

She was determined to get it all back, even with Hui sometimes accidentally (or on purpose?) cockblocking her and E’Dawn, and the latter going on spurts of suicidal missions. 

Hui had explained the history of bullying his younger brother had grown up with. To be honest, Hyuna was surprised he made it this far. 

But a broken toy could still be a fun toy, and so the three of them lived happily ever after……

Wait.

Of course, that wasn’t the end. 

One day they were finally caught up by the police, and it seemed like this time, they had nowhere to escape.

*

Hyuna laughed. 

The three of them stood side by side on the edge of the rooftop, hand in hand clasped firmly and tight.

If they were facing the other way, Hyuna thought it almost looked like they were going to give a final bow to the audience in uniform pointing guns at the three, to thank them for coming to the grand show they had performed in the last five or so years, before exiting the stage, stage left.

Or was it right?

Hyuna glanced back one last time as her smile stretched wider and wider. She squeezed the hands of the two boys next to her, the boys she loved with all her heart, the boys who showed her that yes, she was capable of loving three people all at the same time.

E’Dawn, Hui, and herself.

Like the fantastic fireworks in the sky or blooming flowers in the garden, everything has an end, a wilt, a death that will be remembered forever in the hearts of all who knew them.

The three of them jumped down at the same time.

By the time a policeman leaned over the edge to look, there were only three bodies on the ground far away, all face down.

He could almost recognize the respective blonde, orange, and red hair of the youths.

He pulls himself back and sighs.

*

A month later.

The apartment building is finally free of all police once again. Belongings of the threesome were collected and returned to their respective homes. In the case of the girl, they were donated to whichever charity needed them.

On a night as dark, but not as chilly as the one a month before, three figures make their way up to the roof of the building before they clink their bottles in unison.

Hui doesn’t drink at first. He just watches Hyuna and E’Dawn down the alcohol like water, smiling when E’Dawn gets too competitive and chokes, receiving a roll of eyes but also pats on the back from Hyuna.

It was Hui who had planned their ‘deaths’ a month ago. He knew that once the police were onto them, they wouldn’t give up easy, and so he had to think of a way that would give them freedom once and for all.

The night a month ago was dark, so that no one would see them swinging off a thin, translucent rope into the room a floor below, then pushing three bodies with the same build, hair, and outfit as them out the window.

E’Dawn had asked him where he got the bodies from. He only shook his head, and shared a glance with Hyuna.

Said girl currently finally stopped E’Dawn from coughing, and decided without giving one fuck about what Hui might feel, that she wanted to drink through E’Dawn’s lips and she wanted it now.

E’Dawn locks her head when she tries to pull away. A kiss stained with scents of alcohol is as sweet as the flowers starting to bloom once again, and as exhilarating as the moment of silence before fireworks explode in the black sky. 

Hyuna withdraws from him with a satisfied glint in her eyes, shrugging completely unapologetically toward Hui in an attempt to say sorry for causing any awkwardness.

Hui only raises his eyebrows in mock frustration before downing his own bottle.

Hyuna laughs again.

She doesn’t regret her decision, from the very first night when he almost ran into her till now.

Not even one little bit. 


End file.
